


Családlátogatás Roxfortban

by Tanin



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3447656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanin/pseuds/Tanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Voldemorttal vívott csatának már évek óta vége, és Harry megtalálta a boldogságot Perselus karjai között. Hosszú évek udvarlása után, végre elérkezett az idő, hogy egybekeljenek, és egy ilyen alkalomra, illik meghívni a családot is. Perselus nővére, Morticia Addams és annak szűk családja hivatalos a nagy eseményre. Egy furcsa család a még furcsább varázslóiskolában…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Készült a 2. Mindenízű Drazsé kihívásra 2010-ben a Legilimens csapatban.

1\. Fejezet

 

Egy fekete inget, nadrágot és csizmát viselő fiatal férfi ücsörgött a gazdagon berendezett szoba egyik hatalmas, kényelmes bőrfotelében. Mindkét lábát átvetette a fotel egyik karfáján, míg fejét kényelmesen a háttámlának támasztotta. Jobb karja élettelenül feküdt mellette a fotel párnáján, ujjai groteszk karmokká görbülve markolták a levegőt. Lapockáig érő, szénfekete haja szoros lófarokba kötve omlott a hátára, szabaddá téve a háborúban szerzett legkomolyabb sérülését, mely arcát eltorzította, őt pedig megfosztotta bal szemétől. A vastag, cakkos szélű, mély sebhely a homloka közepétől, a gyermekkorában szerzett sebhely végétől indult, át a bal szemgödrén át, egészen le az álláig. Mivel mágikus támadásból szerezte, így senki sem tudta rendesen meggyógyítani, amit persze Harry sosem bánt igazán. Legalább már túl ronda volt ahhoz, hogy a Varázsvilág poszterfiúja legyen. Jobb szeme ide-oda járt, ahogy az ölében lévő könyvet olvasta, fel-felhorkantva a könyvben írt baromságokon. Még akkor is, ha a könyvet történetesen egyik régi barátja, Ron Weasley írta. Harry összeráncolta szemöldökét, ahogy a következő sorokat olvasta:

**…A Voldemorttal vívott háború hatalmas veszteségeket okozott az angliai Varázslóvilágban. A fény oldalán harcoló sok boszorkány és varázsló vesztette életét, vagy vált nyomorékká a végső csatában röpködő varázslatoknak köszönhetően. Ám végül a fény oldala győzedelmeskedett, és Harry Potter végleg a pokol mélyére taszította Voldemort Nagyurat, és a Varázsvilágba visszatért a béke. De milyen áron? A kis megmentőként emlegetett Harry Potter sem úszhatta meg a csatát sértetlenül, sőt, még az is kész csoda, hogy egyáltalán életben maradt. Súlyos sérüléseiből azonban felgyógyult, és most a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában oktatja a diákokat a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédésére. Ki is lenne jobb ennek a tárgynak az oktatására, mint maga a Varázsvilág Hőse?....**

Harry a fejét csóválva vágta a fotel melletti kisasztalra a könyvet.

– Ezt a bődületes baromságot! – mondta maga elé.

– Ha olyan baromság, ahogy állítod, akkor mi a Merlinért olvasod? – jött egy mély, selymes hang a szoba túloldaláról. Harry felemelte, majd jobbra fordította a fejét, hogy jobban láthassa az ajtóban ácsorgó, fekete hajú kollégáját.

– Perselus? Hát te? Nem órád van véletlenségből? Nem mintha nem örülnék annak, hogy látlak – mondta Harry, egy halvány félvigyorral, ám arca ezzel a mozdulattal még groteszkebb lett.

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, odament a fiatal férfihoz, és megcsókolta. Felvette az asztalról a könyvet, és megnézte a szerzőt, majd gyorsan végigfutotta azt a részletet, amit az előbb még Harry olvasottt.

– Úgy látszik, Weasley az elmúlt évek során egyre ütődöttebb lett. Ez már hanyadik könyv is, amit rólad írt? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel, majd visszatette a könyvet az asztalra.

– Ha én azt tudnám – sóhajtott Harry, majd újra Perselusra nézett. A másik férfi semmit sem változott a háború óta eltelt három évben. Még mindig tetőtől talpig feketében járt, orra még mindig ugyanolyan görbe volt, mint előtte, bőre még mindig sárgás volt, haja pedig folyton zsíros az olajtól, amit a hajára kent, hogy megvédje a bájitalok káros gőzétől. – Viszont a kérdésemre még mindig nem válaszoltál – mondta Harry.

– Arra a hegynyire, amit az imént tettél fel? – húzta fel jobb szemöldökét Perselus, és a Harry melletti fotelbe rogyott.

Harry gyerekesen kiöltötte a nyelvét a bájitalmesterre.

– Milyen érett gesztus – jegyezte meg Perselus szokásos szarkasztikus modorában. – Azt hittem, erről már réges-régen leszoktál.

– Melletted? – jött a kérdés. – Valahogy ellensúlyoznom kell bölcs beszólásaidat. És mivel más válaszom nem volt… - vállat vont.

Perselus megcsóválta a fejét, majd a fiatalabb férfira nézett.

– Kérdésedre válaszolva, igen, elvileg órám lenne még, ha az egyik Mardekáros kölök nem változtatja mérgező mocsárrá a tantermemet.

Harry felnevetett, majd nehézkesen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és mélyen Perselus szemébe nézett.

– Melyik volt az? Csak nem Maxwell? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Honnan tudod? – nézett nagyot Perselus, majd gyanakvó pillantást vetett a még mindig a székben ücsörgő fiatal férfira. – Csak nem neked köszönhetem a mérgező mocsarat?

– Hát, mondjuk úgy, hogy nem közvetlenül bár, de volt némi közöm hozzá – jött a pimasz válasz.

– Harry, te rosszabb vagy, mint a Weasley ikrek, pedig ők ketten voltak!

– Tudom. Ezek szerint az egész délutánod szabad? – kérdezte, szemében smaragd csillogással.

– Merlinre, Harry! – csattant fel Perselus, ám szemében szintén forró tűzként égett a vágy. – Mondtam már, hogy rosszabb vagy, mint a sógorom?

– Már egy csomószor – válaszolta Harry, ahogy bal kezével maga után rángatta Perselust. – A sógorodról jut eszembe, elküldted már a meghívót a családodnak?

– Még reggel. Ha jól gondolom, nagyjából egy héten belül meg is kapják.

– Tulajdonképpen miért ragaszkodtál hozzá, hogy mugli postával küldjük? – jött a kérdés.

– Morticia és a családja nem éppen mondható hagyományos varázslócsaládnak. – Volt a rövid felelet, majd egy ajtó csattanása hallatszódott, ahogy a két varázsló a hálószobájukba ért. Aznap már senki sem látta a két férfit.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Fejezet

 

Egy amerikai kisváros szélén, egy elhagyott, kihalt domb tetején állt egy hatalmas, különleges ház. A kapu és a kerítés rozsdás volt és hajlott, a kaput, a házzal összekötő utat kiszáradt, elkorcsosult, félelmetes fák övezték. A ház, vagy inkább kúria büszkén, ám ugyancsak sötéten meredezett, az egyfolytában borult, villámokkal tűzdelt ég alatt. A kúria három emelet magas volt, középen, még egy emeltnyivel feljebb nyúló, toronnyal. Az ablakok mögött kísérteties fények villogtak, sikítások, ordítások, robbanások, és még ki tudja milyen hangok szűrődtek ki nemcsak az éjszaka leple alatt, hanem még nappal is. A házat mocsár, temető, lőtér, félelmetes erdő és egy feneketlen tó övezte, területe több mérföldet ölelt magába.

A domb aljánál húzódott az országút, ahol egy postás autójával, éppen a már említett kúria felé sietett. Megállt kocsijával a kapu előtt, előhúzta a furcsa levelet a táskájából, megfogta egy hosszú csipesszel, és a résnyire nyitott kocsiablakon keresztül a postaládába dobta. Majd visszarántotta a csipeszt, felhúzta az ablakot, és csikorgó gumikkal távozott. Az út csak úgy porzott utána.

Ahogy a postásautó elhagyta a rozsdás kaput, egy kéz bukkant elő a kerítés lába mögül, kis tornázást követően felugrott, kivette a levelet a ládából, és mint egy pók, a ház felé igyekezett, a levelet a kis és gyűrűsujja közé szorítva. A kúria ajtaja kitárult, és egy magas, holtsápadt bőrű férfi lehajolt, és felvette a levelet, a kézzel együtt, majd elindult befele a kísértetiesen sötét, poros, múlt századot idéző házba.

Ahogy haladtak, sikolyok hallatszódtak, képek mozgolódtak, pókok futkároztak a hatalmas férfi lába alatt. Egy hatalmas nappaliba értek. A nappali egyik falát könyvespolc foglalta el, a hatalmas ablak alatt íróasztal állt, vele szemben egy hatalmas kandalló, amiben vígan lobogott a tűz. A kandalló és az íróasztal között, egy hatalmas kanapé, dohányzóasztal és kényelmes bőrfotelek álltak.

Az íróasztal mögött egy férfi dolgozott, sötét szeme jobbra-balra járt, miközben a kezében lévő iratokat olvasta, szája fölötti rövid bajsza meg-megmozdult, miközben a szájából kilógó, drága szivarján rágódott. Rövid, fekete haja volt, amit szorosan hátrazselézett. Sötét bordó háziköntösben és fekete, élére vasalt nadrágban volt.

A hatalmas kanapén egy gyönyörű, holtsápadt nő ült egy könyvet olvasva. Hosszú, derékig érő fekete haja volt, szeme, mint az éjszaka sötétje, ajka, mint a frissen kiontott vér. Mélyen dekoltált, fekete ruhát viselt, mely tökéletesen kiemelte alakja minden domborulatát.

A hatalmas férfi belépett a szobába, odament a nőhöz, és átnyújtotta neki a levelet, a kézzel együtt.

– Nahát – mosolyodott el a nő. – Köszönöm, Lurch, Izé.

A hatalmas férfi csak nyögött egy hosszút, és távozott.

– Izé, kérem a levelet – mondta a nő, mire a kéz, még ha duzzogva is, de elengedte a levelet, majd leugrott a nő öléből, és kimászott a szobából.

A nő feltörte a levél pecsétjét, kivette a pergamenlapot, és gyorsan végigolvasta a díszesen írt iratot.

– Ó, mon cher – sóhajtotta a nő, mire az asztalnál lévő férfi felpattant az asztaltól, és egy szemvillanás múlva már ott térdelt a nő előtt, és szabad kezét csókolgatta.

– ’Tish, ez franciául van – mondta szenvedélyesen a férfi, és egyre feljebb és feljebb csókolgatta a nő kezét.

– Elég volt, mon cher! – felelte a nő, és szabad kezével ellegyezte férjét. – Most fontosabb dolgunk is van.

A férfi megrázta magát, majd felegyenesedett, és kifújta magát, miközben kérdően nézett feleségére.

– Caramia? – kérdezte, miközben a nő átnyújtotta neki a levelet.

A férfi kezébe vette a pergament, és szemével gyorsan átfutotta.

 

**Tisztelt Mrs. Morticia Addams és családja**

**Örömmel értesítjük Önt és családját, hogy hivatalosak fivére, Perselus Salazar Piton és választottja, Harry James Potter esküvőjére. Az eseményre Október 31-én kerül sor a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában, Skóciában, Nagy-Brittaniában.**

**Szeretettel várjuk Önt és családját eme eseményre.**

**Üdvözlettel:**

**Perselus Salazar Piton és Harry James Potter**

 

– ’Tish, de hisz ez csodálatos! – kiáltott fel Gomez Addams, miután átolvasta a levelet.

– Oui, mon cher – válaszolta Morticia. – El sem hiszem, hogy Perselus végre valahára talált magának valakit. Ez a Harry James Potter biztos különleges lehet, ha sikerült behálóznia az én elérhetetlen öcsémet. Azt hiszem, kérnem kell tőle néhány tippet. – Morticia elmosolyodott, és kezét nyújtotta férjének, aki egy pillanat alatt a karjaiba rántotta feleségét, és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta.

Hosszú percekig álltak egymásba fonódva, míg végül újfent szétváltak. Gomez felemelte a fejét, egyenesen a szoba bejárata felé nézett. Az ajtóban egy fiatal lány és egy nagyjából vele egykorú fiú állt.

A fiún fekete nadrág és sárga-fekete csíkos póló volt, szőkés haja erősen elütött a környező sötétségtől. Egyik kezében egy bárdot tartott, a másikban pedig egy szöges buzogányt.

A mellette álló lány az anyja képmása volt. Fekete haja két fonott copfban omlott a mellkasára, fekete szeme legalább olyan feneketlen volt, mint édesanyjáé. Fekte szoknya, top és csizma volt rajta, fehér-fekete csíkos harisnyával. Egyik kezében egy fejetlen babát tartott, a másikban azonban egy hatalmas kaszát.

– Hova készültök, gyerekek? – kérdezte Gomez felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Játszani – felelték a gyerekek.

– A temetőbe – tette hozzá rezzenetlen arccal a lány. – „Ki a jobb Halált?” játszani.

– De ne maradjatok sokáig – mondta Morticia. – Holnap korán kelünk.

– Miért? – kérdezte a lány, Wednesday Addams. – Hova megyünk?

– Perselus bácsi esküvőjére. A Roxfortban tartják – válaszolta Morticia.

– Perselus bácsi megnősül? – kérdezte a fiú, Pugsley Addams.

– Nem. Férjhez megy – mondta Gomez.

– Oké – vonta meg a vállát a két gyerek, majd sarkon fordultak, és elindultak kifelé.

A két szülő büszkén nézett egymásra.

– Olyan hamar felnőnek – jegyezte meg nosztalgikusan Gomez.

Morticia csak bólintott, majd intett férjének, hogy kövesse. A házaspár egymást átölelve ment fel a hosszú lépcsősoron a hálószobájuk felé. Amint felértek az emeletre egy hatalmas robbanás rázta meg a folyosót, majd az egyik ajtó kivágódott, és fekete füst kíséretében egy kopasz, barna kabátot viselő férfi lépett ki köhögve.

– Fester, minden rendben? – kérdezte Morticia, ahogy végignézett a másik férfin.

– Soha jobban, Morticia – felelte Fester rekedtes hangon. – Azt hiszem, kicsit kevés volt a puskapor – motyogta magának, majd indult volna vissza a szobájába.

– Fester! – kiáltotta Gomez, mielőtt fivére visszatért volna a szobába. – Csomagolj, holnap utazunk!

– Ki halt meg? – jött a kérdés.

– Senki… - kezdte Gomez kissé szomorkás hangon.

– Kár – vágott közbe Fester.

– Perselus esküvéjére megyünk, a Roxfortba – mondta Morticia.

– Nézzenek oda! – csattant fel Fester. – A vén denevér mégis talált magának valakit?

– Nagyon úgy néz ki.

 

Másnap a család összeszedte minden fontos dolgát, bepakoltak a család halottaskocsijába, és a reptérre mentek, ahol felszálltak a legelső gépre, ami Londonba vitte őket. Londonban a King’s Crossra mentek, ahol már várta őket a Roxfort Expressz.

A család összehúzott szemmel nézte a vörös, fekete és arany színben pompázó mozdonyt, és a megannyi, ugyancsak vörös, fekete és arany kocsit. A nap ragyogóan sütött, sugarai, mint megannyi gyémánt csillantak meg a gőzös fényes festéséről.

– Ez a fény és ez a pompa… - kezdte Gomez Addams, szájában szokásos szivarjával.

– Kiábrándító – felelte a mellette álló Morticia Addams, majd hátra pillantott családjára. Fester ott állt mögöttük Gomez anyjával, akit mindenki csak Mamának hívott, Lurchcsel, aki a család poggyászát húzta maga után egy kerekes kocsival, valamint ott volt még Hogyishívják kuzin, a csupa haj rokon, és Izé, aki az egyik bőröndön nyaralt. Morticia körbenézett, amikor észrevette, hogy Wednesday és Pugsley nincsen a család tagjai között. Kisvártatva azonban megtalálta őket, amint a vonat kerekei alatt egy kézi heggesztővel a sínt akarták elvágni.

– Gyerekek – szólt rájuk, arcán egy apró, elismerő mosollyal. – Ne most játszatok, különben sosem hagyjuk el ezt a nyomasztó, napfényes helyet.

A két gyerek egyszerre bukkant elő a kocsi alól, lemondóan sóhajtva.

– Igen, anya – mondták egyszerre, és visszamásztak a peronra.

Lurch elkezdte berakodni a család holmiját az egyik vagonba, miközben az Addams család felszállt a vonatra, és egy üres fülkét találva leültek. Morticia felemelte jobb kezét, és egy intéssel kellemes homályba burkolta az amúgy fényes helyiséget.

– Így már sokkal jobb – jegyezte meg rikácsolós hangon Mama, majd beletúrt táskájába, kivett belőle egy koponyát és egy kristálygömböt, majd mély hangon mormolni kezdett. A gömb belsejében megsűrűsödtek az árnyak, majd egy alak bontakozott ki a sötétségből. Egy fiatal férfi volt az, lapockáig érő fekete hajjal és smaragdszín jobb szemmel. Arcának bal oldalán egy mély, cakkos szélű sebhely húzódott végig, a homloka közepétől egészen az álláig, keresztül vágva bal szemgödrét is. Tetőtől talpig feketében volt, jobb kezének ujjai természetellenes karmokká görbültek, miközben keze élettelenül lógott a válláról.

– Mama? – nézett a kristálygömbbe Morticia, és halványan elmosolyodott a látottaktól. – Ő lenne az?

– Bizonyám – mondta az öreg boszorkány elismerő vigyorral.

– Az a szem, az a sebhely, az az élettelen, karomszerű kéz… - kezdte Gomez.

– Tökéletes! – fejezte be egy emberként az egész család.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. fejezet

A nap már nyugovóra tért, amikor a Roxfort Expressz végre megérkezett a roxmortsi állomásra, s a telihold zavartalanul ragyogott az égen. Az állomáson két alak állt, és a leszálló utasokat figyelte fekete köpenyük csuklyája alól.

Gomez szállt le először, kezét nyújtva feleségének, majd a többiek egyenként követték. Wednesday és Pugsley szinte azonnal eltűntek a tömegben, ám a szülők nem igen zavartatták magukat. Tudták jól, hogy amint elérkezik az indulás ideje, a gyerekek is megjelennek.

Lurch elindult a csomagokért, Izével a sarkában, míg a többiek végigfuttatták tekintetüket az állomáson. A sötétség jótékony leple alatt a falu állomása ugyancsak félelmetesnek tűnt. Az épület, mint egy kiszáradt holttest sötétlett a sínek mellett, denevérek és baglyok repkedtek az éjszakai égen.

A két csuklyás alak elindult a várakozó család felé. Mindketten egyforma magasak voltak, fekete köpenyük teljesen egybeolvadt fekete ruházatukkal, ahogy, mint két vadászó nagymacska haladtak az Addams család irányába.

Morticia figyelt fel először a jövevényekre, és intett férjének, aki teljesen belefeledkezett az éjszaka csodálatába. Gomez sarkon fordult, egyenesen a két jövevény felé.

Ahogy a két alak odaért hozzájuk, az egyikük hátradobta csuklyáját, láthatóvá téve sápadt bőrét és fekete, obszidián szemeit. Fekete haja zsírosan omlott a vállára.

– Perselus, te vén denevér! – kiáltott fel Gomez. – Jó újra látni! – mondta, átölelte Perselust, és jó alaposan hátba veregette.

– Gomez, semmit sem változtál. Még mindig gyerekes vagy – jegyezte meg Perselus, ám ajkán halvány mosoly jelent meg. Miután Gomez végre elengedte, odafordult Morticiához.

– Morticia – mondta Perselus, majd megcsókolta nővére kezét. – Jó újra látni, nővérem.

– Perselus – hajtott fejet Morticia. – Rég találkoztunk.

– De még mennyire – felelte Perselus, majd a többiek felé fordult. – Fester, látom halálod híre még korai volt.

Fester odalépett Perselushoz, és teketóriázás nélkül megölelte, jó alaposan megropogtatva a sötét hajú varázsló csontjait.

– Na, te vén denevér! Merre van az az egyén, aki elcsavarta a fejedet? – kérdezte, szemével azonban már a másik csuklyás alakot vizslatta.

Perselus kilépett Fester öleléséből, majd intett a még mindig mögötte álló, csuklyáját mélyen az arcába húzó alaknak, hogy jöjjön közelebb. A másik alak magabiztosan mozdult, majd ahogy odaért, hátradobta fekete csuklyáját, láthatóvá téve sötétben ragyogó smaragd szemét, halvány bőrét, és a hosszú, mély sebhelyet. Mélyen meghajolt a család előtt, majd megcsókolta először Morticia, majd a Mama kezét.

– Harry, hadd mutassam be a családomat. A nővérem, Morticia, a férje, Gomez, Gomez bátyja Fester, az édesanyjuk, valamint Hogyishívják kuzin – mutatta be egyenként családját Perselus. – Család, ő pedig itt a választottam, Harry James Potter.

– Örvendek – szólalt meg elsőként Harry. – Perselus már sokat mesélt önökről.

– Remélem semmi jót – recsegte Mama. – Ne higgy el semmit, amit ez a vén vámpír mond!

– Higgye el, asszonyom, hamar meglesz a saját véleményem is, de addig is, ha nem gond, még Perselusra hagyatkozok – mondta Harry egy halvány mosollyal. Már most kezdte megkedvelni a furcsa családot. Az biztos, hétköznapi varázslócsaládnak aligha voltak mondhatóak, de muglinak sem.

– Kérlek, kövessetek – szólt Perselus. – A fiákerek már várnak, hogy a Roxfortba vigyenek.

Ebben a pillanatban jelent meg újra Lurch a csomagokkal, valamint Izével. Perselus rögtön bemutatta őket Harrynek.

– Harry, ők itt Lurch – mutatott a hatalmas, sápadt emberre, aki köszönés helyett csak mordult egyet. – Valamint Izé. Amolyan házikedvenc.

– Izé? – kérdezett vissza Harry, aztán kis híján hanyatt esett a meglepetéstől, amikor egy test nélküli kéz felugrott az egyik csomagról, és szorosan kezet fogott vele.

– Mindig jól jön egy segítő kéz – mondta teljes komolysággal Gomez, Harry pedig, miután lerázta a meglepetését, nevetni kezdett.

Morticia végignézett családján, és már éppen szólni akart a gyerekeknek, amikor a két fiatal kibukkant a vasúti kocsik alól, Pugsley kezében a váltókarral. A vonat pont ekkor indult el, csakhogy pár perccel később csikorogva és recsegve boruljon az oldalára.

– Szép munka gyerekek! – kiáltott fel Gomez, vállon veregetve Pugsleyt, és megpuszilva Wednesdayt. A két gyerek kérdőn nézett Harryre, ám ezúttal, mielőtt Perselus mondhatott volna bármit is, Gomez megelőzte.

– Gyerekek, ő itt Perselus bácsi választottja, Harry Potter. Harry, ők pedig Pugsley és Wednesday, a gyermekeink.

– Örvendek – hajolt meg Harry, és teketóriázás nélkül megcsókolta Wednesday kezét, majd kezet fogott Pugsley-val.

– Wow, Harry bácsi! – fakadt ki a fiú. – Tök jó a sebhelyed! Én is akarok egy ilyet. A háborúban szerezted?

Harry nemigen volt felkészülve erre a reakcióra. Az egy dolog, hogy a felnőttek leplezték megrökönyödésüket, amikor meglátták, de eddig valahány gyerekkel találkozott, azok mind sírva menekültek vissza a szüleikhez.

– Igen – mondta komoran, szemét az emlékek különös fátyla borította be. Egy kéz a vállán térítette magához. Megrázta magát, majd a kéz tulajdonosára nézett. Morticia állt ott, érintése nyugalmat sugárzott Harrybe. – A háború veszélyesebb, mint azt hinnéd, ifjú Pugsley. Örülj neki, hogy nem kellett neked is harcolni. Borzalmas napokat éltünk át a győztes csata előtt. Sok barátot vesztettünk, és sok halált láttunk. Egyik nap mi nyertük a csatát, a másik nap az ellenség. De a harcok folyamán megtanultam valamit, és azóta is továbbadom a diákjaimnak, még ha azok túl ostobák és álomvilágban élők, hogy ezt felfogják. Ez minden, amit a háborúról tudok: néha nyerünk, néha veszítünk, de semmi sem ismétlődik.

A két gyerek kérdőn nézett egymásra, majd vállat vontak, és elindultak a fiákerek felé. Harry kérdőn nézett először utánuk, majd a mögötte álló Morticiára.

– Még fiatalok, nem pontosan értik, hogy milyen is a háború. De remélem, egyszer ők is átélik a borzongást, a halált, a vér és füst szagát, a sebesültek sikolyát… - Morticia magába révedt, Harry pedig furcsán nézett rá.

A pillanat varázsa azonban megszakadt, és a család végre elindult a theszrálok által húzott fiákerek felé.

– Ó, Gomez – sóhajtott mélyet Morticia. – Micsoda fenséges élőlények!

– Oui, Caramia – csókolta meg Gomez Morticiát.

– Mik ezek? – kérdezte Wednesday, miközben az egyik állatot simogatta.

– Thesztrálok – jött a felelet Harrytől. – A varázslók egy része nem is hisz bennük, a másik része meg, aki látta, azt kívánja, hogy inkább ne tette volna. A thesztrálokat a halál hírnökeiként is emlegetik. – Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, amikor meglátta, hogy a két gyerek szeme felcsillan a halál szó hallatán. – Gyakorlatilag ez teljes mértékben alaptalan feltételezés. Az viszont tény, hogy a thesztrálokat csak olyan emberek láthatják, akik már látták a halált.

– Wow! – ámult a két gyerek.

Morticia Harry felé fordult.

– Sokat tudsz ezekről az állatokról, Harry.

– A háborúban nagy hasznukat vettem, ez tény. Amúgy meg a tananyagban benne van, és valamilyen úton-módon a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése tantárgy anyagába rakták őket, pedig ugyanolyan mágikus állatok, mint például az unikornisok, vagy az akromantulák.

– Minek kivédeni a sötét varázslatokat? – kérdezte Wednesday. – Először meg is kéne azokat tanulni.

– Azért – válaszolta Harry -, mert a varázslók babonás és gyáva népség. Úgy vannak vele, elég, ha a gyerek meg tudja magát védeni egy pár varázsszóval, ugyanakkor, ha az ember akár megemlíti a Sötét Mágia szót, már menekülnek.

– Akkor is hülyeség olyasmi ellen védekezni, amit nem is ismernek.

– Teljes mértékben igazad van. Esetleg volna kedved holnap bejönni az egyik órámra? – kérdezte Harry.

– Mehetek? Komolyan? – A lány máskor rezzenetlen, érzelemmentes arcán most kíváncsi mosoly bujkált.

– Ha édesanyád megengedi, akkor persze! Mondjuk, hozzátenném, nem vagyok túl kedves a diákokkal.

Wednesday kérdőn nézett anyjára, aki bólintott, így a lány visszafordult Harryhez.

– Egy tanárnak nem is az a dolga, hogy puszipajtása legyen a diákjainak. Tanulják csak meg, hogy mi is az a tisztelet – mosolygott a lány.

Harry csak bólintani tudott. A lány, bár alig nézett ki tizenháromnak, bölcsebben beszélt, mint sok középkorú felnőtt. Felnézett a csillagos égre, majd mélyet sóhajtott. A beszélgetés közben Lurch és Izé sikeresen felpakolták a család holmiját a fiákerre, Perselus pedig betessékelte az Addamseket a kocsikba. Harry Wednesdayhez fordult, aki még mindig a thesztrálokat simogatta.

– Azt hiszem, ideje indulnunk. Bár a kastély nincs messze, jobb ha nem vagyunk kint sokáig. Gondolom elfáradtatok az utazás alatt.

– Neméppen – válaszolta a lány, de azért beszállt a fiákerbe, Harry pedig követte, majd letelepedett Perselus mellé.

A kocsi döccenve indult meg, ahogy a túlvilági kinézetű hátasok elindultak a már megszokott útvonalon vissza az iskolába. A kocsi lassan, döcögve haladt a köves, nem túl gyakran használt úton, ahogy elhagyták a kis falut és megindultak a hosszú, kanyargós emelkedőn az iskola felé. A városka fényeit elhagyva csupán a hold sápadt fénye és a csillagok világították meg a család útját. A felnőttek egész úton beszélgettek, a két gyerek pedig az ablakra tapadva nézte, ahogy a sötétségből egyszer csak előbukkant a hatalmas kastély, mely a tanév folyamán többszáz diáknak adott otthont. A telihold fényében sötét árnyként nyúlt az égbolt felé, s fekete tömegét csak ritkán zavarta meg egy-egy ablak mögötti gyertya fénye.

– Íme, ez a Roxfort – mondta Perselus.

– A Varázsló Világ legjobb iskolája – tette hozzá Harry egyhangúan. – Legalábbis sokan azt gondolják.

– És te nem vagy ezek között, Harry bácsi? – kérdezte Pugsley.

– Hogy őszinte legyek, nem igazán.

– Miért? – jött a kérdés most Moritciától.

– Azon egyszerű oknál fogva – sóhajtott mélyet Harry, miközben közelebb húzódott Perselushoz -, mert a Roxfort nem készíti fel megfelelően a fiatalokat az iskolán kívüli életre. Mégis mit tanulnak? Bűbájtant, Asztronómiát, Mágia történetet, Jóslástant… Nagyon kevés olyan dolgot, amire szükségük lehet a jövőben. Jó, azt én is aláírom, hogy ezek fontosak, csak éppen ezeken kívül mást sem ártana nekik megtanítani. Például gőzük sincs róla, hogy mi folyik a muglik világában. Csak a mugli származású vagy félvér varázslók és boszorkányok tudják, hogy a muglik világa nem elmaradott, hanem hozzánk képest ugyancsak fejlett. És ami ennél is kiábrándítóbb, hogy az itt tanuló diákok képtelenek beilleszkedni a muglik világába. Sokan azt sem tudják, hogy mi az az elektromosság, vagy gáztűzhely. Ami pedig a fizikai erőnlétüket illeti… Arról jobb nem beszélni.

– Harrynek igaza van – folytatta Perselus. – Az itt tanuló varázslók nagy többsége képtelen felfogni a tanított anyagok nagy részét, nemhogy elboldoguljon a világban. Még a varázslók világában is csak kolonc a társadalom nyakán.

– Ezek szerint egy meglehetősen kiábrándító helyre megyünk? – kérdezte Gomez.

Harry felhorkant, amikor meglátta Gomez szemében a kíváncsiság szikráját.

– Természetesen! Hova máshova? – kérdezett vissza Harry.

– Tökéletes! Mintha újra nászúton lennénk!

A sötétben döcögő fiákert megtöltötte a nevetés hangja, miközben az a Tiltott Rengeteg mellett haladt a kikövezett úton. A Roxfort területét ódon, rozsdás kerítés vette körül, a kerítés tetején kőből és fémből készült vaddisznók ücsörögtek, az erdőből különböző ordítások és visítások hallatszódtak.

A család egy emberként csodálkozott el.

– Isten hozott mindenkit a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolában – mondta ünnepélyes hangon Harry. 


	4. Chapter 4

4\. fejezet

Harry, Perselus, Morticia és a család többi tagja egymás után szálltak ki a fiákerből, ahogy az megállt a Roxfort udvarán. Csodálkozva és elbűvölve nézték a sötét ég felé törő hatalmas tornyokat, és a néhány ablak mögött pislákoló gyertyafényt. Harry halványan elmosolyodott, hiszen eszébe jutott saját reakciója, amikor életében először pillantotta meg a hatalmas kastélyt. Ő és Perselus hagyták, hogy az amerikai rokonok kinézelődjék magukat, majd amikor Lurch a poggyász leszedésébe kezdett, Perselus odalépett a hatalmas komornyikhoz.

– Hagyd csak a csomagokat Lurch – mondta a fekete hajú tanár. – A házimanók majd mindent a szobáitokba visznek. Kérlek, kövessetek.

Lurch lemondóan nyögött valamit, majd otthagyta a csomagokat, ahol voltak és követte gazdáit be a hatalmas kastélyba. Odabent hűvös volt, a folyosókat pedig baljós fénybe burkolta a megannyi fáklya.

Harry és Perselus egyenesen a Nagyterembe vezette Addamséket, ahol már lassan végéhez közeledett a vacsora. Amint beléptek a terembe a diákok és tanárok beszélgetése abbamaradt, és mindenki tátott szájjal nézte a díszes, ugyancsak különös kompániát. A két varázsló, nem törődve a rájuk szegeződő tekintetekkel a tanári asztalhoz vezette az amerikai rokonokat.

– Perselus, Harry – szólalt meg az öreg Dumbledore professzor -, már azt hittük, nem is csatlakoztok hozzánk ma este.

– Volt még egy kis elintéznivalónk, Albus – válaszolta Perselus magától értetődően, majd családja felé intett. – Albus, van szerencsém bemutatni a nővéremet, Morticia Addamst – mutatott a nővérére, majd családja többi tagjára. – A férjét Gomezt, a gyermekeiket Pugsleyt és Wednesdayt, Gomez testvérét, Festert valamint a Mamát, Hogyishívják kuzint és Lurchöt.

Az igazgató egyenként köszöntött mindenkit, ám amikor Lurch-höz ért, hogy kezet rázzon vele, a férfi keze az övében maradt. Dumbledore meglepetésében nagyot kiáltott, és lerázta magáról a testetlen végtagot.

– Ne haragudj, Albus – mondta Perselus, ám hangjában a megbánás apró szikrája sem volt. – Ő itt Izé. Amolyan házikedvenc…

Harry a szája elé kapta a kezét, amikor az igazgató hátraugrott a kezében maradt kéztől, ám amikor Perselus úgymond bocsánatot kért, már nem bírta tovább, és kitört belőle a nevetés. A többi tanár döbbenten nézett rá, a gyerekek pedig riadtan néztek először tanárukra, akit az elmúlt legalább három évben nem láttak nevetni, majd egymásra, és végül szépen egymás után kimenekültek a Nagyteremből.

– Egyre jobban tetszik nekem ez a fiú! – vágta hátba a nevető varázslót Fester, mire Harry kis híján orra esett. – Egy nevetéssel kiürítette a termet!

– Ami nem kis teljesítmény, még a legjobbaknál sem – helyeselt Gomez, szintén hátba vágva szerencsétlen Harryt. A fiatal varázslót meglepte Perselus családjának viselkedése, de ugyanakkor jól is esett neki, hiszen végre nem bántak vele úgy, mint egy szörnyszülöttel.

Albus, miután magához tért a meglepetésből, kezének egy intésével új helyeket teremtett a tanári asztal körül, és Perselus családját hellyel és étellel kínálta, amit Addamsék el is fogadtak. Harry és Perselus a szokott helyükre ültek, míg a család ott foglalt helyet, ahol éppen találtak. Gomez így Hagrid mellé került, Morticia pedig McGalagony és Binns közé, míg a Mama Trelawney mellett találta magát, aki különleges érdeklődéssel nézte a vénséges banyát hatalmas szemüvege mögül.

A vacsora csodával határos módon rögtön meg is jelent a család és a tanári kar két tagja előtt, majd mindenki hozzálátott.

– Talán valami baj van az étellel? – kérdezte McGalagony, amikor látta, hogy Morticia a villájával turkálja az ételt, a gyerekek pedig látható undorral az arcukon piszkálgatják az ínycsiklandó sült csirkét és köretet.

– Semmi baj – mondta Morticia, majd halkan, alig hallhatóan tette hozzá -, pont ez a baj.

McGalagony nem értette azonban a suttogott szavakat, és vállat vont. Úgy volt vele, hogy az amerikaiak nincsenek hozzászokva a brit különlegességekhez.

Gomez mindeközben beszélgetésbe kezdett Hagriddal, aki, miután megismerkedett Izével, egyre nagyobb lelkesedéssel kezdett beszélni saját szakmájáról, és az általa kedvelt és csodált mágikus állatokról. Végül abban egyeznek meg, hogy másnap Hagrid elviszi Gomezt, és bemutatja a Tiltott Rengetegben élő pár kedvencének (Aragognak, a Hippogriffeknek, a Thesztráloknak, Bolyhoskának, és még ki tudja, milyen más állatnak).

A Mama, bár arcán látható undor tükröződött, nyugodtan ette az előtte megjelenő ételt, bár mielőtt hozzálátott, azért beletúrt az ölében lévő táskájába, és valami fűszert szórt az ennivalójára, amitől az először zöld, majd kékes színt öltött. Trelawney érdeklődve figyelte, mire az öregasszony csak vállat vont, és közölte, hogy a gyógyszere. A Jóslástan tanár továbbra is behatóan tanulmányozta a vénséget, majd nagy nehezen megszólalt.

– Asszonyom, az ön harmadik szeme csodálatos. Gondolom, tisztán lát vele mindent – mondta Trelawney.

A Mama felkapta a fejét, és megigazgatta a fején lévő kendőt.

– Ó, köszönöm kedvesem – válaszolta recsegő hangján. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy kilátszik… - Ezzel visszatért az evéshez, a mellette ülő tanár pedig kővé váltan bámulta az öregasszony kendője alól kikandikáló szemet.

Az étkezés végeztével Harry és Perselus lekísérte Addamséket a kastély pincéjébe, ahol annak idején a börtön és a kínzókamrák voltak. Bár a Roxfortnak voltak rendes vendégszobái is, Perselus ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy családját ezen a sötét, és vészjósló helyen helyezze el. Amikor Albus megkérdezte, hogy miért pont ott, Perselus annyit válaszolt, azt szeretné, ha családja a lehető legotthonosabban érezné magát ott tartózkodásuk közben.

Miután lekísérték a családot, még hosszú órákig beszélgettek a varázslóvilágról, a kastélyról, a különféle szellemekről és lidércekről, melyek a kastély folyosóit járták, valamint a sok különféle állatról, melyek az iskola területén éltek. 


	5. Chapter 5

5\. fejezet

 

A másnap reggel ködösen és borultan indult. A kastélyt és a környező tájat vastag, szinte átláthatatlan köd borította, a sötét felhők fölött pedig villámok cikáztak. Az évszakhoz képest meglehetősen hideg volt, a füvet a ködtakaró alatt az éjszaka dere fedte be. A Roxfort pincéjében kialakított hálótermekben azonban már folyt az élet. Gomez és Morticia a szobájukban elhelyezett, eredetileg kínpadként szolgáló asztalnál ülve teájukat kortyolgatták, miközben a Mama a kandallónál kotyvasztott valamit. Izé és Fester sakkoztak, méghozzá az előző éjszaka Harry által otthagyott varázslósakk-készlettel, és előszeretettel nézték, ahogy a bábúk különös kegyetlenséggel távolítják el egymást egy-egy lépést követően a tábláról. Lurch élő szoborként állt a láncokkal ékesített fal előtt, kezében egy hatalmas bárddal, aminek élét Pugsley nyakához szorította. Wednesday ott ült velük szemben, előtte egy festővászonnal. Csendben teltek a percek, míg végül Morticia felkelt, s kezét nyújtotta Gomeznek, aki követte feleségét és együtt megindultak az ajtó felé.

– Hova mentek, anya? – nézett fel Wednesday a festményéből.

– A Nagyterembe. Tegnap este Binns professzor megengedte, hogy ma én tartsam a Mágiatörténet órát az elsőéves Hugrabug-Griffendél csoportnak. Az óra hamarosan kezdődik – válaszolt Morticia, ajkán hamiskás mosollyal.

Wednesday bólintott, majd letette palettáját, felkelt a helyéről és követte szüleit ki az ajtón. Hiszen előző este Harry megígérte neki, hogy beülhet az egyik órájára, és ezt a lehetőséget a fiatal boszorkány nem akarta kihagyni. Még ha az ő hatalma más is volt, mint az Angliában megszokott mágia, attól még érdekelte, minden ami a mágia sötétebb aspektusaival foglalkozik. És a Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése pont az ő érdeklődésének felelt meg. A lány fekete szeme sötéten csillant, és ajka apró, vészjósló félmosolyra húzódott, miközben becsukódott utána az ajtó. Pugsley és Lurch még egy pár percig úgy maradtak, majd a fiú felpattant a helyéről, és követte testvérét és szüleit a sötét, kihalt folyosókon.

A furcsa család négy tagja már majdnem elérte a Nagytermet, amikor a főbejárat kitárult és Hagrid sietett be, nyitva hagyva maga után az ajtót. Morticia és Gomez a nyitott, kétszárnyú ajtóhoz mentek, és kiléptek a szomorú, nyomott reggelbe. Morticia mélyet sóhajtott, s lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a szürkeség körülvette. Gomez mellette maradt, ám ő is átadta magát a ködös, szürke időnek. Wednesday és Pugsley is kiléptek szüleik mellé, és vágyakozva néztek a Tiltott Rengeteg sötét tömege felé. Morticia elmosolyodott, amikor kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta gyermekei vágyakozó tekintetét.

– Wednesday – szólt lányához –, Harry azt mondta, hogy a hetedévesekkel csak délután lesz órája. A fiatalabbak unalmas dolgokat tanulnak, úgyhogy szerintem inkább a délutáni órára menj be, ha még érdekel a dolog.

Wednesday bólintott, ám továbbra is a szürke ködöt bámulta Pugsleyval egyetemben.

– Rendben van, anya – válaszolta végül. – Addig mit csináljunk? Odabent ücsörögni egész délelőtt unalmas dolog.

– Nos - kezdte Morticia -, hideg van, köd szitál, lóg az eső lába… Nagyszerű idő ez a kirándulásra, nem gondoljátok?

A két gyereknek felragyogott az arca.

– DE! – kiáltották egyszerre.

– Akkor menjetek, és játszatok az erdőben. Perselus már rengeteget mesélt róla, és bevallom őszintén, én is gondolkodtam rajta, hogy délután kinézek oda. Sokféle érdekes növény él ott… - egy pillanatra elgondolkodott. – És ha jól emlékszem, Harry tegnap azt mesélte, hogy egy hatalmas polip él a tóban.

A két gyerek elvigyorodott, és már rohantak is ki, egyenesen a Tiltott Rengeteg felé.

– Jó szórakozást! – kiáltott utánuk Gomez, majd nejéhez fordult. – Azt hiszem, én is megyek, Caramia. Az a Hagrid nevű férfi ugyancsak érdekesnek hangzott az esti lakománál. Gyanítom, sok érdekeset tud mondani a különféle vérszomjas bestiákról, melyek az erdőt lakják.

– Menj csak, Mon cher. Jó szórakozást.

Gomez előre lépett, és mélyen, szenvedélyesen csókolta feleségét hosszú-hosszú perceken keresztül, míg végül elváltak egymástól. Gomez a Nagyterem felé indult, Morticia pedig a Mágiatörténet terem felé. Előző este Binns professzor elmagyarázta neki, hogy merre is találja azt. Ahogy odaért a terem elé, odabentről már hallotta is a szellem-tanár monoton hangját, ahogy a diákokkal közli, hogy az aznapi órát egy vendégelőadó tartja. Morticia csak erre várt, és kopogás nélkül besétált a terembe.

A gyerekek egy emberként kapták fel a fejüket, ahogy egy talpig feketébe öltözött, túlvilági szépséggel megáldott nő lép be a terembe földig érő, fekete ruhájában.

– Jó reggelt, mindenkinek – szólt Morticia legjobb, síron túli hangjával. A hatás azonnali volt, hiszen a gyerekek mindegyszálig megborzongtak, akik pedig eddig aludtak, azonnal felkapták fejüket, mintha rémálomból ébredtek volna. – Morticia Addams vagyok, és Binns professzor engedélyével ma én tartom nektek ezt az órát.

Lesétált a katedrára, majd kezének egy intésével behúzta a függönyöket, és gyertyákat gyújtott, vészjósló sötétségbe borítva a termet.

– Így már jobb, nem gondoljátok? – tette fel a kérdést, ám senki sem válaszolt. – Nos, mielőtt elkezdenénk, egy kérdés: Hányan közületek mugliszületésűek, vagy félvérek?

Az osztály majdnem kétharmada emelte fel félénken a kezét.

– Rendben, és gondolom a szüleitek sokszor olvastak nektek kiskorotokban meséket.

Bólogatás volt a válasz.

– Tudtok olyat mondani, amiben gonosz boszorkány volt?

Az egyik Griffendéles lány feltette a kezét, mire Morticia intett neki, hogy mondja.

– A J-j-jancsi és Juliska?

– Pontosan. A rend kedvéért azért röviden elmondom a mesét nektek, csak hogy mindenki tudja, hogy miért is szükséges ez. A mese szerint volt egy favágó, aki szegénységben élt az erdőben a feleségével és két gyermekükkel, Jancsival és Juliskával. Ám a felesége meghalt, ő pedig kénytelen volt új asszonyt hozni a házba, mivel a gyerekeket nem hagyhatta egyedül otthon. Az új feleség viszont – áldom a lelkét – nyűgnek tekintette a két gyereket, és minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy eltávolítsa őket a háztól, és hogy megkaparintsa magának a férfit. A gyerekek azonban túl okosak voltak, és valahányszor kivitte őket az erdőbe, hogy tévedjenek el, mindig hazataláltak. Egyszer azonban nem volt a gyerekeknél más, csak kenyér, és azt szórták szét az úton. Ám mivel a kenyér eleség, az állatok megették a nyomot, a gyerekek pedig eltévedtek a sűrű, sötét erdőben. Ahogy éhesen és fáradtan bolyongtak, egy tisztásra értek, ahol egy mézeskalácsból készült házat találtak. Elkezdték eszegetni a házat, mire a ház lakója, egy öreg, szegény boszorkány rajtakapta őket. Jancsit bezárta egy ketrecbe, és etetni kezdte, Juliskát pedig házimunkára fogta. A terve az volt, hogy felhizlalja a fiút, megsüti és megeszi. Ám a két gyerek túl okos volt, és tőrbe csalták a szegény, védtelen boszorkányt. Betuszkolták a kemencébe, ahol a szerencsétlen, öreg boszorkány szörnyű kínok között halálra égett, a gyerekek pedig összeszedtek mindent, amit találtak, és értékes volt, és hazamentek.

Felpillantott a gyerekekre, akik közül többen már a könnyeikkel küszködtek.

– És hogy miért is mondtam most el ezt a mesét? A válasz egyszerű. Sokak szerint ezt a mesét kitalációból írták még réges-régen. Semmi valóság alapja nincs, csak valaki kitalálta, hogy bátorságot adjon a gyerekeknek. Az igazság azonban ennél bonyolultabb. Ez eredetileg nem mese volt, hanem útmutatás, hogyan kell boszorkányokat ölni. A mugli gyerekeket ezzel a mesével tanították arra, hogyan kell megölni a boszorkányokat. És higgyétek el nekem, nincs is rosszabb halál, mint egy szűk, sötét, forró kemencében, szörnyű kínok közepette halálra égni.

A teremben hirtelen hatalmas csend támadt, majd egyik a másik után, az összes gyerek zokogásban tört ki, majd kirohantak a tanteremből. Morticia arcán büszke, ám halvány mosoly derengett, Binns azonban észre sem vette, hogy nebulói elmenekültek. Csak lebegett az asztala mögött, és magában motyogott, miközben Morticia is elhagyta a termet, majd szokásos, légies mozgásával a Nagyterembe ment, ahol családja többi tagja, és leendő veje már várta.

A Nagyterem zsúfolásig telt a megannyi diákkal, akik a délelőtti órák dolgait beszélték meg, ám amint a fekete hajú nő belépett, síri csend telepedett a helységre. Moriticia felpillantott a tanári asztalnál ülőkre. Gomez ott ült Hagrid mellett, általában makulátlan ruhája immár koszosan és szakadtan lógott rajta, arcát, karját és nyakát különféle karcolások és vágások borították.

A nő férjéhez lépett, és letelepedett a mellette lévő székre.

– Ó, Mon cher – kezdte csábító hangon –, hát veled mi történt?

– Ó, ’Tish, el sem hiszed, Hagrid micsoda lényekkel ismertetett meg! – kiáltott fel Gomez, szeme csak úgy ragyogott. – Óriási pókok, gyilkos növények… Egyszerűen csodálatos délelőttöm volt!

– Megsérültél, kedvesem? – búgta a nő, sötét szemében természetfeletti csillogással.

– Csak egy pár karcolás, caramia, semmit több!

– Akkor ezen minél hamarabb segíteni kell – mondta Morticia, majd karon ragadta férjét, és kirángatta a teremből.

A tanári kar tagjai döbbenten nézték az esetet, miközben Perselus és Harry alig tudták visszafojtani a nevetést. Pugsley lemondóan sóhajtott, majd befejezte az evést, felállt, és közölte nagybátyjával, hogy visszamegy az óriáspoliphoz, és távozott.

Wednesday egy darabig még bámult maga elé, majd Harryre emelte sötét szemeit.

– Harry bácsi – kezdte. – Mikor kezdődik az órád?

Harry a nagyteremben lévő órára pillantott, majd a teremből kiszivárgó diákokra.

– Pár percen belül – közölte, majd, miután megcsókolta Perselust, felállt az asztaltól. – Gyere, Wednesday. Megmutatom a tantermemet. – Ezzel ők is távoztak.

Albus kíváncsian nézett Perselusra, aki jövendőbelije távozása után szintén felkelt, és a tanterme felé indult. Albus követte a talpig feketébe öltözött férfit.

– Perselus, egy pillanatra! – mondta az öreg varázsló.

Perselus megállt, és hátrafordult kollégájához.

– Segíthetek valamiben, Albus? – kérdezte felhúzott szemöldökkel.

– Nos, Perselus, csak azon gondolkodtam, hogy te meg Harry megtaláltátok-e már azt a helyet, ahol örök hűséget fogadtok egymásnak?

– Már beszéltünk róla – bólintott a férfi. – De pontos döntésre nem jutottunk, bár az esküvő két nap múlva lesz  – sóhajtott. – Az igazat megvallva, a ceremónia ezen részét a nővéremre bízom. Bár nem olyan mágiával rendelkezik, mint az átlag boszorkányok, pontosan tudja, hogyan kell megkeresni azt a helyet, ahol a mágia a legerősebb, és a kettőnk lelke közötti kötelék így még szilárdabb lesz. Még akkor is, ha ez a hely az átlagembereknek félelmetes…

 Elhallgatott, majd hátat fordított a tátott szájjal álló Albusnak, és elindult a folyosón a tanterme felé.

Az iskola másik végében Harry és Wednesday egymás mellett sétáltak a folyosón, az SVK terem felé. Wednesday halvány kíváncsisággal nézelődött jobbra-balra, ám nem igazán nyűgözték le a beszélő portrék, vagy a mozgó lépcsők.

A terem az iskola egyik szegletében volt, hogy pontosabbak legyünk, az egyik torony tetején, egy hatalmas csigalépcső végén. Már pár perce becsengettek, mire a két alak odaért az ajtóhoz. Odabentről beszélgetés, motoszkálás és nevetés hallatszódott. Harry ajka gonosz vigyorra húzódott, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal berúgta az ajtót, és belépett.

Odabent a hetedéves Mardekár-Griffendél évfolyam volt, akik mit sem sejtve beszélgettek, nevettek és piszkálták egymást, régi iskolai szokás szerint. Azonban amikor az ajtó kivágódott, hirtelen csend lett. A griffendélesek bambán bámultak az ajtó irányába, míg a mardekárosok pálcájukat szegezték, és már ajkukon volt a legelső átok, ami éppen eszükbe jutott.

Harry, gonosz vigyorral az arcán, nyomában Wednesdayjel belépett, majd egy jól irányzott rúgással becsukta az ajtót. Körülnézett a teremben. Egyetlen szemével szúrósan mérte végig a társaságot.

– Ha egy gonosz varázsló lennék, a társaság fele már régen halott lenne – kezdte köszönés, vagy bevezetés nélkül. – A másik felének azonban talán lenne esélye a túlélésre, ha elég gyorsak, és mázlijuk van. Kezdésnek mindenkitől levonok egy pontot, aki bambán bámult az ajtóra, csak hogy megtanulják, mi is az az éberség. És meg ne halljam, hogy valaki Rémszem Mordont említi, mert bár én is tőle tanultam ezt a bölcsességet, attól még nem csak ő találhatja ki. Aki éber volt, az egyelőre nem kap semmi jutalmat, ezt majd az órai teljesítményük fényében meggondolom. És Maxwell – fordult hirtelen hátra, ahol szembe találta magával a fonott hajú, lila szemű fiúval, aki döbbenten nézett vissza rá, kezében egy vödör neonrózsaszín festékkel –, legközelebb egy kicsit halkabban azzal a vödörrel.

Az említett fiú egy szemvillanás alatt eltüntette a festéket, és zavarában elvörösödve nézett tanárára, miközben magában dühöngött, hogy majdnem sikerült már. Harry már akkor üzletet kötött a diákokkal, amikor elkezdett tanítani. Az a tanuló, aki sikeresen meglepi óra előtt, közben vagy után, de még a tantermen belül, mentesül az év végi vizsga alól. Bár ötletnek először jó volt, és sokan próbálkoztak, igen hamar feladták, mivel Harry a háborúban edződött, és ezeddig senkinek sem sikerült megtréfálnia, vagy mögé lopakodnia. Kivéve persze Duo Maxwellt, aki már legelső próbálkozásakor tanára mögé került, bár az hamar észrevette.

– Sajnálom, professzor – mondta Duo. – Legközelebb nem fémvödörrel próbálkozom – vigyorogta, szemében ametiszt izzással.

– Remélem is… - helyesel Harry, majd a katedra felé indult, ahogy a már említett Mardekáros visszament a helyére.

Harry egy könnyed mozdulattal felpattant az asztalra, majd intett Wednesdaynek, hogy üljön le valahova. A fekete hajú lány egyhangúan vállat vont, és leült a Duón kívül üres első sorba.

Harry körbehordozta tekintetét a sértődött, vagy éppen elégedett arckifejezéssel ücsörgő diákokon, majd kezének egy intésével félhomályba burkolta a termet.

– Na, így már otthonosabb… - jegyezte meg, és Wednesdayre mosolygott, amitől arca még jobban eltorzult, a legtöbb diák pedig hátrahőkölt.

– Még mielőtt elkezdenénk a mai órát, szeretném bemutatni leendő férjem unokahúgát, Wednesday Addamst, aki kíváncsi arra, hogy a Roxfortban hogyan is megy az SVK oktatása.

Wednesday mélyet sóhajtott, majd felállt, apró biccentéssel köszönt, és visszaült a helyére. Harry várt egy pár percet, míg a diákok kibeszélgették magukat, majd intett egyet a tábla felé, amire a kréta fogalmakat, és varázslatokat írt fel.

– Bár a RAVASZ majd csak év végén lesz, azért azt hiszem, ideje megismerkednetek a RAVASZ követelményeivel. Először is, lesz majd egy írásbeli vizsga, különféle fogalmakkal, teóriákkal, varázslatok leírásával, stb. A második lépés pedig a gyakorlati vizsga lesz, ahol életszerű helyzetben kell majd helytállnotok, azaz nem elég bemagolni a varázslatok neveit, alkalmazni is tudni kell őket, mind egy szálig. Tehát jobb, ha felkészültök, hogy párbajoznotok kell majd vagy egymással, vagy pedig a vizsgabiztossal… - megállt, hiszen az egyik diák keze máris a levegőben volt.

– Igen, Miss Winner? – kérdezte a Mardekáros lányt.

– Professzor, azt mondta, hogy demonstrálnunk kell minden varázslatot. Ebbe beletartoznak a Főbenjáró átkok is?

– Jogos kérdés, és ha a régi rendszerben élnénk, akkor azt mondanám, hogy nem. De manapság már teljesen más a helyzet, hála Merlinnek. Egyedül a halálos átkot nem kell demonstrálni, de az Imperiust, és a Cruciatust valószínű, éppen ezért, a mai órán ezeket fogjuk gyakorolni. A halálos átoknak elég, ha ismerik az inkantációját, és hogy mire is jó, a többinél azonban az alkalmazást is gyakorlatban kell bemutatni.

– De ehhez nincs joga, professzor! – fakadt ki az egyik Griffendéles fiú. – A Minisztérium nem engedélyezi, hogy diákok a főbenjáró átkokat gyakorolják! Az apám azt…

– Az apja most nincs itt, Mr. Cornwall! – torkollta le Harry a fiút. – És egyébként is, van engedélyem arra, hogy ezeket az átkokat tanítsam maguknak. Hiszen, ha elsőkézből tapasztalják, milyen is használni mondjuk a Cruciatust, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy soha a büdös életben nem jut eszükbe valaki máson alkalmazni! Eddig világos? Remek! Akkor kezdjünk is neki!

Harry intett a kezével, mire a teremben lévő asztalok és székek eltűntek, a diákok pedig épphogy megúszták a fenékreesést. Majd a tanulók egymás mellé álltak, a griffendélesek az osztály egyik oldalára, a mardekárosok a másikra, Duo és Wednesday azonban középen maradt. Harry megcsóválta a fejét, majd párba állította a tanulóit, griffendélest a mardekárossal, valamint, mivel páratlanul álltak, Duót magához hívta.

– Na, most hogy mindenki kész van, akkor akár kezdhetjük is. Mivel páratlanul vannak, Mr. Maxwell lesz az én társam, ami persze nem jelent sem jót, sem rosszat senkinek. Wednesday, te maradj hátul – mondta a lánynak. – Most pedig komolyan kezdjünk hozzá. Az óra legelső témája, az Imerius. Mint tudjátok, ennek az átoknak a hatása, hogy a varázslat megidézője irányítása alá vonja azt, akire kimondja az átkot. Azt átkot kivédeni nem lehet, lerázni azonban, a megfelelő akaraterővel igen. Akkor lássuk a demonstrációt. Mr. Maxwell, vállalja, hogy bemutatás céljából magával kezdjem? – kérdezte a fonott hajú fiút.

Duo nagyot nyelt, majd, mivel hang nemigen jött ki a torkán, bólintott.

Harry ekkor vette elő először a pálcáját, az óra egész eddigi részéig pálca nélkül varázsolt. Bal kezében a különös, fekete fából készült pálca megvillant, majd Harry kimondta az átkot.

– Imperio! – mondta halálos nyugalommal, majd gonoszul elvigyorodott. – Viselkedj úgy, mint egy csirke!

Duo erre kotkodácsolni kezdett, a kezével verdesett, miközben körbe-körbe rohangászott a teremben kukacok és más élelem után kutatva. Harry ekkor megparancsolta neki, hogy fogjon egy ollót, és vágjon bele a hajába. Duo fogta az ollót, fonatát előhúzta, majd a hosszú copf közepét vette célba. Harry már azon volt, hogy megszűnteti az átkot, ám ekkor a fiú keze remegni kezdett, arcán pedig veríték folyt a szemébe, majd egy kiáltással elhajította az ollót, és gyilkos tekintettel nézett Harryre.

– Ez egy rohadt, mocskos, szemét húzás volt, prof! – vágta rá Duo, majd felemelte pálcáját, és tanárára is kimondta az átkot. – Imperio! Gyerünk prof, vetkőzzön!

Harry, még mielőtt magához tért volna, már vette is le a talárját, majd az ingét, majd amikor a nadrágjára került volna a sor, erőt vett magán, és lerázta magáról az átkot. Ezután lihegve kapkodott levegő után, majd elismerően nézett a mardekáros fiúra.

– Gratulálok, Mr. Maxwell, nemcsak lerázta magáról az átkot, de meg is lepett… Azt hiszem, ebben az évben már nem kell aggódnia az év végi jegye miatt – közölte, mire a fiúnak leesett az álla.

– Ööö… oké… - motyogta Duo, és Wednesday mellé állt.

Harry körbehordozta tekintetét a termen, majd a tátott szájjal bámuló tanulókhoz fordult.

 – Mit álltok ott, mint egy rakás szerencsétlenség? Gyerünk, gyakorolni! De ha bárki, bármilyen veszélyes dologra kényszeríti a párját, azt én magam hajítom ki az ablakon!

A diákok félve néztek egymásra, majd elkezdték a gyakorlást. Harry mindeközben nagy nehezen visszaügyeskedte magára ruháját, majd Duo és Wednesday mellé lépett. Duo a földön gubbasztott, és a fonatát simogatta.

– Duo – tette Harry a fiú vállára a kezét, hangneme teljes mértékben megváltozott. – Hidd el, sosem hagytam volna, hogy levágd a hajad. Ennyire azért nem vagyok kegyetlen.

Duo mélyet sóhajtott, majd felnézett a tanárára.

– Olyan volt, mintha nem is az én testem lett volna. Láttam mindent, de nem tehettem semmit.

– Borzasztó érzés, ezt én is tudom. És éppen ezért kell mindenkinek megtanulnia, hogy miért ilyen veszélyes ez a varázslat. Kényszeríteni valakit, hogy olyat tegyen, amilyet nem akar, az egyik legkegyetlenebb dolog. Megbocsátasz? – kérdezte végül.

– Meg – sóhajtott Duo, majd elvigyorodott. – Igazság szerint, bárhogy nézem, azért megérte. Jó kis izomzat, prof.

– Ördögfióka! – borzolta össze Harry Duo haját. – És komolyan mondtam, hogy innentől fel vagy mentve – mondta vigyorogva, majd visszanézett az osztályra.

Nagyjából az történt, amire számított. A gyengébb akarattal rendelkező diákok képtelenek voltak megtörni az átkot, társaik nagy örömére, ám még így is képesek voltak egy-egy meglepetést okozni.

Egy idő után Harry elunta a dolgot, majd füttyentett egyet, mire mindenki abbahagyta azt, amit csinált.

– Remek, eddig nem is olyan rossz. Nagyjából az osztály fele képes lerázni magáról az átkot, és egy kis gyakorlással és elszántsággal a maradéknak is menni fog. Most pedig, térjünk rá a Cruciatusra. Ha ez nem sikerül senkinek, akkor az annál jobb. Wednesday, most te leszel a segédem.

A lány erre mélyet sóhajtott, majd előlépett, ruhája egy titkos zsebéből elővarázsolta ugyancsak fekete pálcáját.

– Csak hogy szóljak – kezdte a lány, még mielőtt Harry elé lépett volna. – A Salemben ritkán használunk pálcát, úgyhogy lehet, hogy nem fog rendesen működni.

– Az sosem baj. Nos, te szeretnél lenni az átkozó, vagy az átkozott? – tette fel a kérdést Harry, bár már sejtette a választ. Legalábbis abból, amit Perselus mesélt a lányról.

– Nehéz választás… - gondolkodott el a lány. – Vagy én leszek az átkozott, és hagyom, hogy fájdalmat okozz nekem, Harry bácsi, vagy inkább én átkozlak meg téged… Hm-hm… nehéz választás, de valahogy túl kell esni rajta, úgyhogy először én leszek az átkozó.

– Ahogy akarod – hajolt meg Harry, mire a többi tanulónak leesett az álla. Most már biztosak voltak benne, hogy a tanáruk nemcsak szadista, de néhanapján mazohista is.

Wednesday Harryre szegezte a pálcáját, arcán gonosz vigyor jelent meg.

– Crucio! – mondta, és pálcájának végéből vörös fény csapott ki, egyenesen Harry mellkasára.

A fekete hajú férfi megremegett, ajka vékony vonallá szűkült össze, de hang nem jött ki a torkán. Wednesday, miután rájött, hogy Harry nem fog megszólalni, megunta a dolgot, és felengedte az átkot. Ekkor Harry jött, aki a lányra szegezte a pálcáját, és ugyancsak elmondta az átkot, ám ugyanazt a hatást érte el, mint az előbb a lány rajta. Wednesday nemcsak, hogy nem szólalt meg, de még az arcizma sem rándult, és Harry felengedte az átkot.

– Csak ennyi volt? – nézett a lány. – Azt hittem, hogy a Cruciatus borzalmas kínokat okoz. Legalábbis apa mindig ordibált, amikor anya rajta használta.

A teremben lévők tátott szájjal figyeltek. Hogy valaki otthon használja a Cruciatust, az hallatlan volt. Harry kissé elvörösödve vakarta a nyakát.

– Wednesday, a Cruciatus tényleg borzalmas fájdalmat okoz, ha az átkozónak a kín okozása áll a szándékában. Azt hiszem, a szüleid esetében ez inkább a szexuális életük színesítésére való.

– Ó – bólintott a lány –, akkor semmi gond. Azt hiszem, az éppen elég színes már…

Harry bólintott, Duo pedig égtelen nevetésben tört ki.

– Na, mire vártok még, tapsra?! – kiáltotta Harry. – Gyerünk, gyakorolni!

Az osztályban mindenki újra párba állt, és egymáson gyakorolták az egyik legkíméletlenebb főbenjáró átkot, több-kevesebb sikerrel.

Egy idő után Harry, Wednesday és Duo elunták a szenvedésüket, és Harry befejezettnek tekintette a gyakorlást.

– Az utolsó főben járó átok, a halálos átok, az Avada Kedavra. Ám, mivel a nevéből adódóan halált okoz, ezt nem kell gyakorolnotok… amúgy meg kivédeni nemigazán lehet, nekem is csak azért sikerült, mert az anyám feláldozta magát értem. Másnak még soha sem sikerült.

Erre Wednesday elgondolkodott, majd végül megkérdezte:

– Tükörrel még senki sem próbálkozott?


	6. Chapter 6

6\. fejezet

 

Az esküvő napja esővel és viharral érkezett. A Tiltott Rengeteg egy szegletét azonban a varázslóknak sikerült szárazzá varázsolniuk, legalábbis az esküvő idejéig. Az éj leszálltával a telihold magasan, felhők gyűrűjében ragyogott, az erdőből különböző állatok és lények üvöltése, vonítása hallatszott.

Egy kisebb csoportnyi ember állt a tisztáson, egyik oldalon Gomez, Morticia, Lurch, Pugsley, a Mama, Fester és Izé, valamint Harry kedvenc diákja, Duo Maxwell, egytől egyig talpig feketében, mintha temetésre jöttek volna. A másikon pedig a roxforti tanári kar, a Weasley család, valamint egy leláncolt vérfarkas, mindannyian színesebbnél színesebb talárokban.

A tisztás közepén, egy kisebb pódiumon egy különleges figura állt, alakja egy nagy kupac, csillogóra fésült hajkupacra emlékeztetett, nyakkendőt viselt, valamint fekete napszemüveget. Vele szemben ott állt Perselus, családjához hasonlóan ő is talpig feketében, bár haja, az ünnepre való tekintettel, egészségesen csillogva omlott a vállára, zöld rúnákkal díszített talárja pedig meg-meglibbent a lengedező szélben.

Egyszer csak a tisztás másik oldalán, a fák közül, előlépett Harry, Perselushoz és annak családjához hasonlóan szintén feketében, ám az ő talárját ezüst rúnák díszítették, haja pedig lófarokba kötve omlott a hátára. A telihold ragyogó fénye az arcán lévő sebhelyet még inkább kiemelte, bár ez láthatóan nem zavarta, ahogy visszafojtott lélegzettel lépkedett Perselus felé, miközben tetőtől talpig végigmérte a férfit. Majd megállt leendő férje mellett, és a két varázsló megfogta egymás kezét, majd egyszerre emelték tekintetüket Hogyishívják kuzinra.

 

– ’Tish – szólt oda Gomez a nejének. – Szerinted ezek a varázslók megértik Hogyishívják kuzint?

– Valószínűleg nem, de ez így van rendjén – válaszolt a nő. – Nem kell mindenről tudniuk abból, ami ma éjjel fog itt lezajlani.

– Ebben egyet értenék – vágott köze Duo –, de ha úgy nézzük, eddig ők volta Harry családja… Legalább a nagyját meg kéne érteniük.

– Hát jó – sóhajtott Morticia, majd ellépett férje mellől, és a már említett rokon mellé állt a pódiumra.

 

Hogyishívják kuzin felemelte egyik kezét, és csendre intette az összegyűlt tömeget.

– Hmmm mnn hmmmm hmmmn… – kezdte, Morticia pedig síron túli hangon fordított.

– Kedves egybe gyűltek, család, barátok és vérfarkasok. Azért gyűltünk össze ezen a csodálatos, mágikus éjjelen, mely az év legszentebb napjának végét jelenti, hogy az itt jelenlévő Perselust és Harryt egyesítsük a házasság szentségében, s lelkeiket örökké összekössük a világ körforgásában. – Első szavait a tömeghez intézte, majd fekete napszemüveges tekintetét a két férfi felé fordította. – Nem kérünk benneteket, hogy elcsépelt fogadalmakkal, szerelmi vallomásokkal, vagy más botorságokkal fogadjatok örök hűséget egymásnak, hiszen az, aki kinyitja a szemét, látja, hogy egymásnak teremtettek titeket.

 

Ron felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett először a szőrös rokonra, majd a sátáni asszonyra, végül pedig saját feleségére.

– Mi az, hogy elcsépelt fogadalmak? Ez a nő totál megbuggyant? Hiszen a fogadalom az, ami összeköt a házasságban. És minek ez a gyászos hangnem?

Hermione egy jólirányzott mozdulattal oldalba könyökölte férjét, amivel rögtön csöndre is kényszerítette párját.

– Ron Weasley, ha nem fogod be legalább most a szádat, akkor Merlinre mondom, nagyon megbánod – suttogta a fiatal nő, minden szava olyan erőről tanúskodott, amit sokan el sem tudnak képzelni.

 

Morticia és Hogyishívják kuzin mit sem törődve az előbbi jelenettel, folytatták a ceremóniát.

– Perselus, akarod a melletted álló férfit örök hitvesedül, a sírig és még azon túl is? – kérdezte Morticia Perselust.

– Igen – válaszolta a férfi teketóriázás nélkül.

– És te, Harry, akarod-e a melletted álló Perselust örök hitvesedül, a sírig és még azon túl is?

– Igen – mondta Harry is, zöld szeme smaragd lánggal égett.

– Akkor itt és most, az ősök, a szellemek és minden más hatalom színe előtt, Artemisz fénye alatt, házastársakká nyilvánítalak benneteket. Ám még mielőtt megcsókolnátok egymást, azért lenne egy kérdésem: A világ számára milyen néven akartok megjelenni?

Perselus kérdőn nézett Harryre, aki bólintott.

– Hosszasan tárgyaltuk a dolgot, és arra jutottunk, hogy mind a Piton-Potter, mind pedig a Potter-Piton borzalmasan hangzik – erre a kijelentésre a tömeg (mármint az összes varázsló) felhördült –, ezért úgy döntöttünk, hogyha Gomez is beleegyezik, akkor az Addams nevet vennénk fel. – A két férfi egyszerre nézett Gomezre, aki bólintott, és mosolya a füléig ért.

– Legyen hát. Akkor a mai naptól fogva a nevetek Harry James és Perselus Salazar Addams. Mostmár megcsókolhatjátok egymást.

 

Harry és Perselus egymás felé fordult, és egy mély, szenvedélyes csókban egyesültek, Perselus pedig, mikor ifjú férje már nem tudott odafigyelni, egy gyors mozdulattal hátradöntötte Harryt, és szinte a földre fektette a fekete hajú ifjút, miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba a csókot. Hosszú percekig csókolóztak, sokan már azt rebesgették, hogy valaki megbénította őket, mire végre levegőért kapkodva felegyenesedtek.

Gomez ekkor előlépett, miközben Duo, Morticia intésére, eltűntette a pódiumot. Harry kérdőn nézett Perselusra.

– Most mi lesz? – kérdezte.

– Ha nem tévedek, Gomez beavat a családba, ami pedig azt jelenti, hogy eljárjátok a ma’mushkát.

– Az meg mi?

– Csak csináld azt, amit Gomez, és hidd el nekem, a tánc első negyede után már pontosan fogod tudni, hogy mit kell tenned. – Ezzel Perselus visszalépett családja többi tagjához, Harry pedig ott maradt egyedül a tisztás közepén, Gomezzel szemben.

Gomez magasra emelte kezét, hogy lecsendesítse a tömeget, majd széttárta a karját, Harry pedig kezdte érezni a férfiból áradó hatalmat, miközben a semmiből különös zene szólalt meg, mintha csak a hold zenélt volna.

– Kozák kuzinjaink nagybecsű öröksége. A ma’mushka Isten tudja mióta hagyomány az Addams családban. Ma’mushkát jártunk Néró kíséretével. Ma’mushkát jártunk Waterloo-n. Ma’mushkát jártunk Hasfelmetsző Jack-kel...és most, Harry Addams, ezt a ma’mushkát, véled járom!

Morticia kezében megjelent egy csörgődob, és egy határozott ütéssel a tánc kezdetét vette. 

A tánc után Gomez odalépett a hátrahajolt, az egyik kést még mindig a szájában tartó Harryhez, majd kirántotta a kést, és a földbe vágta.

– Ezennel kijelentem minden előtt, mi szent, hogy ez a férfi, ki túlélt többet is, amit eredetileg bárki szánt volna neki, aki kétszer is legyőzte a kor legnagyobb Sötét Mágusát, aki túlélt háborút és halált, az Addams család tagja, a fivérem!

 

Vége


End file.
